Cruciatus Pertama
by ikasm
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange terkenal dengan Kutukan Cruciatus-nya. Dimanakah ia pertama kali mendengarnya?


**CRUCIATUS PERTAMA**

_All characters are J.K Rowling's_

_Setting tahun pertama dan keempat Bellatrix masuk Hogwarts. _

-ooOOoo-

**1962, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Black, Bellatrix," penyihir wanita bertopi kerucut menyebut namanya lantang. Bella berjalan menuju Topi Seleksi, sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya. Semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Dibalasnya tatapan-tatapan tersebut denga tatapan aku-pureblood-pastilah-di-Slytherin.

"Ah, Black!" Topi Seleksi mulai bersuara ketika diletakkan tepat di ubun-ubunnya. "Pure-blood," tersungging senyum puas dibibirnya ketika kata-kata itu disuarakan oleh Topi Seleksi. "Bangsawan—ah! Sudah pasti, SLYTHERIN!" seisi aula bergemuruh.

Bella menuju meja panjang Slytherin dengan langkah pelan-pelan, sebagaimana bangsawan berjalan. Anggun, tapi matanya liar. Dari wajahnya, semua siswa bisa tahu bahwa Bella Black, sudah pasti akan menjadi anti-Muggle-born dan urakan.

Karena memang seperti itulah Bellla.

Prefek Slytherin menyalaminya dan mempersilahkan duduk. "Slytherin memang biasa menerima bangsawan kelas atas yang berdarah-murni, Black," kata Prefek tersebut. Bella mengangguk malas, "aku tahu,"

"Baguslah. Buatlah Slytherin bangga tahun ini, ya. Raihlah Piala Asrama tersebut. Kalahkan darah-lumpur yang kotor-kotor itu. Terutama dari Gryffindor,"si Prefek terus mengoceh. Bella menyernyitkan dahi. "Darah-lumpur. Aku benci darah-lumpur," katanya tegas. Prefek menoleh, menepuk bahunya, "bagus, kebencianmu bisa mendatangkan Piala Asrama ke Slytherin"

Bella, anak dari Cygnus Black dan Druella Black, adalah anak pertama dari Mum dan Dad-nya. Sekaligus kakak pertama bagi Andromeda Black dan Narcissa Black, kedua adik-adiknya di rumah. Sayang sekali, padahal Bella ingin sekali punya teman yang sudah dikenalnya sedari dulu. Mereka berdua samasekali belum cukup umur untuk masuk Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Dan, sepupunya itu. Sirius Black, anak dari Uncle Orion dan Aunt Walburga, belum cukup umur untuk masuk Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Jelaslah, usianya baru tiga tahun. Dan Regulus Black, baru setahun hidup. Lebih tidak mungkin. Namun entah mengapa, Bella benci Sirius. Tanpa alasan.

**1965, Hogwarts School of Wirtchcraft and Wizardy**

Tahun keempat Bella di Hogwarts. Setelah liburan musim panas dihabiskannya, akhirnya dapat dilanjutkannya sekolah di sana. Ini juga tahun kedua Andromeda Black, adik keduanya. Sedangkan Narcissa Black, adik terakhirnya, masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

Sejujurnya, Bella tidak begitu senang dan diuntungkan dengan kehadiran Andromeda. Andromeda memang lebih baik hati, cantik, pintar dan ramah ketimbang dirinya. Saat itu jugalah, Bella merasa tidak ada yang ingin mengenalnya di ruang rekreasi Slytherin ini.

Semuanya sibuk dengan Andromeda. Selalu saja Andromeda. Sedikit, sedikit, Andromeda. Mereka lupa, di situ masih ada bangsawan dengan titel sama yang juga seorang putri seperti Andromeda, Bellatrix Black.

Seperti malam itu, seluruh penjuru ruang rekreasi gegap gempita dengan kabar penambahan berpuluh-puluh poin pada kas poin asrama ular perak tersebut. Bisa di tebak, Andromeda-lah dalangnya. Ia memang begitu, membuat semua guru terpesona dengan pengetahuannya.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah lupa, pada siapa dulu mereka memberi julukan Princess of Slytherin.

Bella merasa dikesampingkan. Ia memang tidak sebrilian Andromeda ketika ia berada di tahun kedua. Lamunan ini terus menghantuinya. Tidak terkecuali pada saat pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, siang itu. "Miss Black,"

Bella tersentak."Ya—Mrs?" katanya tersendat. "Astaga, kau melamun, nak?" guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu mendekatinya. Bella mengerjap dan berkata sesegera mungkin, "tidak!" Professor mereka ikut tersentak. "Baik, baik, Miss Black, jadi—apa yang kuterangkan siang ini, nak?" tanya Professor tersebut, sabar.

Bella menelan ludah dengan getir. Dilihatnya tikus tak bernyawa di depan kelas. Ia memejamkan mata. Pastilah mantra pembunuh, batinnya. Matanya membuka. "Jadi, Miss Black?" tagih Professor tersebut, masih memainkan tongkatnya. Pasti itu! Pasti sesuatu yang tak termaafkan.

"_Unforgivable Curses_, eh?" sentak Bella menit berikutnya. Hatinya mencelos. Benarkah itu? Ia hanya menduga. Dan jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, kalau kutukan itu memang ada, Bella mewajibkan diri bisa menguasai mantra tersebut.

"Tepatnya?" Professor masih memburunya. "Cru—," Bella menatap kosong tikus tak bernyawa itu. Ia salah! Pastilah lebih menyakitkan dari kematian. Bella melemahkan suaranya dan berkata tanpa ekspresi, "Crucio?"

Professor menjentikkan tongkat kearahnya dan mengangguk. "Tepatnya Kutukan Cruciatus," sambung Professor. Bella masih menatap kosong tikus tersebut. Aku ingin, batinnya. Bella bergumam, "harus kulakukan—inilah keinginanku yang terdalam,"

Ia tidak pernah merasa sekuat ini. Rasanya berat tubuhnya bukanlah masalah. Dan belum pernah ia sekonsentrasi ini. Ayo, Bella, buat para darah-lumpur itu takut, gumamnya berulang kali. Dipejamkan matanya. Konsentrasinya penuh. Dan energinya terkumpul, semuanya terkumpul.

Bella merogoh jubahnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat lalu membuka mata. "Jadi, begini mantranya," Professor mengeluarkan tongkat dari jubahnya yang hitam panjang.

"_Crucio!_"

Ada suara dan cahaya dari arah berbeda. Bukan suara Professor, melainkan salah satu murid. Cahaya tersebut juga bukan dari tongkat Professor, melainkan tongkat salah satu murid. Tikus lain yang sedang dimantrai murid tersebut, bergerak kesana kemari seperti tikus gila mencicit kesakitan dan menderita. Murid itu tertawa.

"Cukup, Miss Black, hentikan kutukanmu," Professor menasihatinya, sebijaksana mungkin. Namun Bella merasakan energi mengalir pada dirinya. Dirasakan kenikmatan luar biasa ketika melihat tikus tersebut menderita. _Menderita karena dirinya_. Bella tertawa. Tawa nyaring yang mengerikan.

"_Avada Kedavra_," datang mantra lain dari tongkat yang berbeda. "Pelajarannya cukup di sini anak-anak. Kalian boleh keluar," kata Professor dengan muka lelah, pucat dan putus asa. Bella penasaran. Bukan karena wajah Professor, tetapi mantra yang dilontarkannya sebelum mengakhiri pelajaran tadi.

_Avada Kedavra_—apa itu? Mantra pembunuhkah? Lalu Sebenarnya _Unforgivable Curses_ ada berapa?

"Kalau itu memang mantra pembunuh, aku wajib menguasainya," katanya, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dan seperti biasa, Bella kembali melayang dalam lamunannya yang macam-macam. Duduk sendirian di ruang rekreasi sambil menatap perapian, seperti yang sudah menjadi ritualnya.

"Sendirian, Black?" datang suara laki-laki dari kanannya. Rodolphus Lestrange. Anak Slytherin, seperti dirinya. Dan seperti laki-laki lainnya di Slytherin, selalu mengagumi Andromeda. Mengingat hal itu lagi, Bella sedikit tempramental. "Tidak mencari adikku?" katanya sambil melipat tangan.

"Biasanya mereka tidak akan mendatangiku jika tidak bertanya tentang Andromeda Black yang agung," katanya lagi, dengan mimik muka mencibir. Entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali melancarkan kutukan Cruciatusnya kepada Andromeda dan orang-orang menyebalkan itu, beribu-ribu kali.

"Oh, maafkan aku, tapi—percayalah aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi," kata Lestrange dengan ekspresi yang lebih mencemooh. Alisnya terangkat satu, melamun beberapa detik, tersadar lalu bergidik. "Mr. Lestrange? Adakah yang salah dengan Prince of Slytherin kita ini?" kata Bella menahan tawa geli.

"Yah, sebelumnya maaf, ya, Bellatrix," kata Lestrange hati-hati. Tak mengacuhkan panggilan Lestrange yang memanggil nama depannya tersebut, Bella menatap matanya tajam. Lestrange buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagiku, seorang pureblood haruslah menjaga kehormatannya sebagai seorang pureblood. Jangan biarkan pureblood bergaul dengan mudblood jelek dan kotor itu. Akan mengotori nama baik seorang penyihir pureblood, kalau begitu, Miss Black," jelas Lestrange, yang kembali memanggil Bella dengan nama belakangnya.

"Panggil aku Bella saja, jika tidak keberatan," kata Bella, gusar dan tidak sabar. Lestrange mengangguk. "Dan, ergh, aku juga sudah tahu tentang pureblood itu. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Bella memindah-mindahkan kakinya, tanda ia sedang menunggu, dengan tidak sabar.

"Tidak ada," jawab Lestrange singkat. Membuat alis Bella bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Permainan apa yang kau mainkan, wahai Lestrange? Batinnya. Sebelum sempat bersuara, Lestrange menyambungnya, "tapi _adikmu_ itu, ada,"

Bella kembali menautka alisnya. Kali ini dengan ekspresi jauh lebih bingung. "Adikku? Adikku apa? Aku memang benci pada adikku tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengutuknya menjadi mudblood atau apalah terserah," Bella menyahut. Dikatakannya dengan cepat, tanpa jeda. Lestrange menggeleng.

"Bella manis, tidakkah kau sadar?" Lestrange merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa Slytherin. Bella masih berdiri, bergeming memikirkan kata demi kata Lestrange, yang membingungkan. "Andromeda berhubungan dengan seorang darah-lumpur yang kotor,"

Butterbeer di mulut Bella tersembur. Lestrange merapalkan jampi-jampi mantra di atas karpet, karpet basah itu kembali kering kini. Bella tersedak dan batuk-batuk. Lestrange menuntunnya duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan dirinya. Menyodorkan Butterbeer hangat kepada Bella. "Kali ini minumlah pelan-pelan," katanya ringan.

Bella meletakkan meletakkan piala Butterbeer-nya yang kosong melompong. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Mr. Lestrange," kata Bella lirih, namun tegas, jelas dan tajam. "Panggil aku Rodolphus, Bella," kata Rodolphus seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bella mengangguk dan tidak bersuara.

"Aku tidak bohong. Andromeda memang sangat suka bergaul dengan para darah-lumpur. Tapi dia jauh lebih dekat dengan salah satu darah-lumpur paling miskin, Bella," kata Rodolphus, dengan mimik muka di lebih-lebihkan. Bella menatapnya lemas. "Sungguh?" katanya, akhirnya. Berusaha menerima kenyataan yang sepertinya sangat berat.

Berat jika ia masih mengagung-agungkan kemurnian darahnya. Tapi dia masih terlalu sungkan untuk mendeklamasikan bahwa half-blood bahkan mud-blood setara dengan pure-blood.

"Bisa kau bayangkan, Rodolphus? Seorang putri dari kalangan bangsawan kuno, keluarga berdarah murni Black! Bergaul dengan para kelahiran-Muggle? Menjijikkan," kata Bella, dengan ekspresi benar-benar jijik.

Rodolphus mengangguk-angguk. Tanda setuju. "Omong-omong, Rodolphus," kata Bella lagi. "Siapa kelahiran-Muggle yang kau maksud itu?" lanjutnya. Rodolphus tampak ragu untuk sementara. "Barangkali aku bisa melatih kemampuan Cruciatus-ku padanya," tambah Bella, sambil mengelus tongkatnya sayang.

"Eh—Ted Tonks, _Sweetheart_," kata Rodolphus hati-hati. Bella berhenti mengelus tongkat, dan tongkatnya terjatuh. Ditatapnya Rodolphus dengan tajam. "Bahkan darah-lumpur itu terlalu hina untuk mendapatkan kutukan dari tongkatku ini, Rodolphus,"

-ooOOoo-

_A/N: Maap atuh kalo masih jelek. Namanya juga FF pertama :-P_


End file.
